sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scratch
Scratch – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to jeden z głównych antagonistów, Badnik-kurczak stworzony przez Doktora Ivo Robotnika jako członek Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Razem z Grounderem jest jednym z najważniejszych popleczników Robotnika. Scratch i Grounder pełnią jednak głównie komiczną rolę - mimo że udaje im się czasami złapać Sonica i Tailsa, to są zbyt niekompetentni aby osiągnąć trwały sukces. Za porażki często są karani przez Doktora Robotnika. Historia thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie Scratcha i Groundera W odcinku Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Scratch i Grounder zdołali złapać Sonica i Tailsa w pułapkę. Sonic zaczął im wtedy opowiadać o ich pierwszym spotkaniu, aby uświadomić im jak wiele dla siebie znaczą. W trakcie opowieści Sonic zahaczył o narodziny Scratcha. Doktor Robotnik stworzył go jako lidera Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Chciał go następnie sklonować, ale Scratch nieświadomy swoich czynów przesunął niepotrzebną dźwignię w maszynie doktotra, przez co powstał Grounder. Gdy Scratch spotkał swojego młodszego brata po raz pierwszy, zaczął się z nim bić, dopóki Robotnik ich nie rozdzielił. Roboty zostały potem wysłane aby złapać Sonica. Początkowo Scratch chciał zrzucić na jeża ceglany mur, używając Groundera jako przynęty. Jednakże Sonic przewidział ten plan i Grounder rozbił się, przez co Scratch musiał go pozbierać. Roboty postanowiły wykonać następnie plan Groundera, który polegał na zwabieniu Sonica przez dmuchaną lalkę dziewczyny, którą Scratch stworzył. Plan się powiódł i Scratch ogłuszył Sonica kamieniem, a następnie razem z Grounderem zrzucił jeża do rowu. Roboty nie wiedziały jednak, że Sonic dość szybko przekopał się na powierzchnię i przebrał się za lekarza, mówiąc im że będzie musiał ich przebadać. W rzeczywistości jeż zepchnął ich we własną pułapkę. Później Scratch i Grounder zdołali złapać Tailsa i zmusić Sonica do kapitulacji. Scratch zadzownił następnie do Robotnika, korzystając z telefonu Groundera. Nagle pojawił się Coconuts, który zwiazał Scratcha i Groundera, a następnie wrzucił ich do klatki, w której trzymali Sonica, aby otrzymać awans od Robotnika. Jednakże Sonic uwolnił się wtedy i oszukał Robotnika, który rozbił się na swoje własne roboty, niszcząc je. Po zakończeniu historii, Scratch wyraził swoje oburzenie jej finałem. Sonic i Tails uwolnili się chwilę później i uciekli, a Scratch i Grounder nie zdołali ich złapać. thumb|left|Scratch, Grounder i Robotnik w Marble Zone W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Scratch i Grounder zostali wysłani przez Robotnika do Marble Zone. Gdy zaczaili się za gejzerem, próbowali złapać Sonica, ale ten pobiegł do jaskini, podczas gdy gejzer wystrzelił, wyrzucając Scratcha i Groundera do góry. Roboty wylądowały później w jaskini i pozbierały się, szukając Sonica. Jednakże zamiast niego natknęły się na kulę armatnią, która w nie uderzyła. Odkryli jednak, że w Marble Zone znajdowały się bogate złoża złota i diamondusu. Sprowadzili więc Doktora Robotnika i maszyny, oraz zaczęli kopać. Gdy nie znaleźli niczego, postanowili użyć dynamitu do wysadzenia skorupy Marble Zone. Jednakże eksplozja była tak duża, że podłoże zawaliło się pod nimi. Scratch i Grounder zaczęli spadać w bezdenną przepaść, ale zdołali się chwycić ścian. Jednakże nie udało im się złapać Robotnika. Później, na polecenie doktora, ładowali skarby z Marble Zone do Egg-O-Maticu, jednakże przeszkodził im Sonic w przebraniu urzędnika. Jeż związał ich długim paragonem, a następnie wrzucił na taśmę, która była połączona z pojazdem Robotnika. Gdy roboty zaklinowały Egg-o-Matic, Spelunk wysadził pojazd podpalając siarkę. Scratch, Grounder i Robotnik zostali wyrzuceni przez eksplozję na gejzery, w których utknęli. thumb|Scratch i Grounder po złapaniu Breezie W odcinku Lovesick Sonic Scratch i Grounder zostali wysłani aby złapać kobietę-jeża o imieniu Breezie. Udało im się to, jednak chwilę później przybył Sonic, który w przebraniu fotografa chciał im zrobić zdjęcie. Gdy roboty cofały się, wpadły na rozrzucony po ziemi klej, który je unieruchomił. Po tym jak Sonic uratował Breezie, Scratch i Grounder wrócili do bazy, gdzie przekazali Robotnikowi ważny telefon. Okazało się wówczas, że Breezie była robotem, który miał zwabić Sonica. Scratch i Grounder udawali, że od początku o tym wiedzieli. Robotnik przedstawił im następnie swój najnowszy Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer, którym miał zamiar ukraść wodę z rezerwuaru Mobiusa. Scratch i Grounder zostali z kolei przydzieleni do Breezie, której mieli pomóc w przygotowaniu nowej pułapki. Scratch zaprezentował wtedy bieżnię, oraz magnes, które miały unieruchomić jeża, a w razie czego posłużyliby się zgniataczem. Gdy Sonic się zbliżał, Scratch i Grounder ukryli się i w odpowiednim momencie aktywowali pułapki. Sonic został w nie złapany, lecz Breezie wyciągnęła go. Scratch chciał ich wtedy zgnieść, ale Sonic zabrał Breezie z dala od zgniatacza, który wstrząsnął ziemią i doprowadził do jej rozstąpienia się. Scratch i Grounder nie zdążyli uciec i spadli w utworzoną przepaść. thumb|left|Scratch jadący na grzbiecie Groundera W odcinku Slowwww Going Scratch i Grounder zostali zrzuceni przez Doktora Robotnika do Sloth City, gdzie mieli przeprowadzić atak, jednak rozbili się o ziemię i musieli wrócić do bazy po naprawy. Tam Scratch zaczął się bawić promieniem spowalniającym Robotnika, kręcac nim i zakładając go sobie na głowę. Robotnik wysłał potem Scratcha i Groundera, aby użyli promienia na Sonicu, lecz w trakcie kłótni roboty trafiły samego doktora. Gdy wrócili do Sloth City, Scratch próbował trafić Sonica, lecz bezskutecznie. Gdy jeż zaczął im uciekać, Scratch wskoczył na grzbiet Groundera i zaczął strzelać. Później musiał ponieść samego Groundera. Sonic wymknął im się potem, gdy znów kłócili się o laser i ponownie trafili Robotnika. Scratch postanowił stworzyć wtedy dmuchaną szkołę, aby Sonic nieco zwolnił. Scratch przejrzał wtedy przebranie Sonica, który udawał że przeprowadza dmuchanych uczniów przez ścieżkę. Scratch i Grounder jednak i tym razem chybili, a Sonic złapał ich w trąbie powietrznej, którą odrzucił następnie poza horyzont. Później Scratch przebrał Groundera za leniwca, a sam ukrył się w dziupli drzewa. Gdy Sonic się zjawił, Scratch zdołał go trafić i spowolnić. Badniki shcwytały Sonica i zamknęły go w klatce w jaskini pod pobliskim wodospadem. Po tym jak Scratch zadzownił do Robotnika, zaczął się razem z Grounderem znęcać nad głodującym jeżem. Przerwało im jednak przybycie Tailsa, który zabrał promień spowalniający. Mimo że Grounder wytrącił lisowi broń z rąk, to zasilający ją kryształ przełamał się na pół. Scratch nie zwrócił na to jednak uwagi i wrzucił kryształ z powrotem do promienia, a następnie próbował trafić Tailsa. Został jednak pociągnięty przez Sonica za ogon i upuścił broń, z którą uciekł Tails. Scratch i Grounder zostali później zaatakowani przez przyspieszone leniwce w swojej jaskini i nie zauważyli Tailsa, który przywrócił Sonicowi prędkość, trafiając promieniem który działał teraz odwrotnie. Jeż uwolnił się i wyrzucił Scratcha i Groundera z jaskini. thumb|Scratch komentujący wyścig Sonica z Grounderem W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Scratch nadzorował pracę niewolników Robotnika, którzy wznosili budowlę na jego cześć. Później, razem z Grounderem, został wysłany do Casino Night Zone, gdzie miał odebrać transport owiec od Smiley'ego, które miały się zadłużyć w kasynie Robotnika. Gdy zjawili się na miejscu, owce stratowały ich. Później Scratch pokazał nieświadomemu Grounderowi mechaniznmy ustawiające gry w kasynie, tak aby owce zawsze przegrywały. Gdy Scratch i Grounder oglądali koło fortuny, podszedł do nich Sonic w przebraniu mechanika. Nieświadomy Scratch przekazał mu klucze do mechanizmu sterującego grami, przez co owce wygrały dużą sumę pieniędzy z kasyna. Scratch i Grounder zastanawiali się jak do tego doszło, gdy Sonic ujawnił się przed nimi. Roboty zaczęły go gonić, aż dotarły nad tamę. Tam Sonic, przebrany tym razem za dyrektora cyrku, zaproponował im aby spróbowali szczęścia uruchamiając automat losujący. Scratch i Grounder pociągnęli za dźwignię i udało im się wylosować główną nagrodę. Okazało się wtedy jednak, że dźwignia odpowiadała za wylewanie wody z tamy, więc roboty zostały z niej zmyte. Później Scratch pełnił funkcję komentatora wyścigu, w którym Sonic miał się ścigać z Grounderem. Scratch pojawił się później na linii startu, gdzie poinformował o zasadach wyścigu i uderzył Sonica w głowę flagą, aby go spowolnić. Gdy Grounder wracał na linię mety, Scratch chciał zobaczyć jak jego młodszy brat wygrywa, ale Robotnik kazał mu zabrać wszystkich widzów na trybunach do obozu niewolniczej pracy. Scratch nadzorował potem niewolników Robotnika, dopóki nie zjawił się Sonic. thumb|left|Scratch i Grounder czytający najnowszy numer "Crack Ups" W odcinku Sonic Breakout Scratch i Grounder czytali najnowszy numer "Crack Ups", nie zwracając uwagi na Robotnika przedstawiajacego im swoje najnowsze więzienie. Gdy Scratch i Grounder śmiali się z zawartej w komiskie parodii doktora, Robotnik kazał im aresztować artystę odpowiadającego za tę zniewagę - Sketcha Lampoona. Scratch i Grounder przyprowadzili go do więzienia, a później zostali wezwani aby złapać znajdującego się niedaleko Sonica. Jeż jednak przygniótł ich windą, którą opuszczał sie z okna wieży więziennej. Scratch i Grounder pobiegli później na klify w pobliżu więzienia, gdzie Sonic i Tails przebrani za surferów zaoferowali im paralotnię. Roboty skorzystały z niej, myśląc że ścigają Sonica. W rzeczywistości jeż zerwał ich paralotnię i roboty spadły do morza. Udało im się potem wrócić na plażę, gdzie Scratch wskoczył na grzbiet Groundera w pościgu za Soniciem. Ostatecznie jednak roboty wpadły na kotwicę, zamaskowaną pod zamkiem z piasku. Gdy się ocknęły, znalazły wyczerpanego Sonica i złapały go, zabierając do więzienia, po drodze kłócąc się o to kto złapał jeża. Tam Sonic został skuty i był prowadzony przez Scratcha oraz Groundera przez koryatrze więzienia. Gdy przechodzili obok celi Sketcha Lampoona, Sonic wrzucił Scratcha i Groundera na pobliską ścianę, gdy podbiegł do krat. Scratch i Grounder zostali później przydzieleni przez Robotnika do pilnowania Sonica w specjalnym skrzydle więzienia. Roboty kłóciły się wtedy o czytanie komiksu "Crack Ups", gdy dowiedziały się że Sonic czyta numer z następnego miesiąca, który otrzymał z wyprzedzeniem. Scratch chciał początkowo otworzyć drzwi celi, ale Grounder zatrzymał go, bo Sonic mógł uciec. Ostatecznie jednak roboty weszły do środka, ponieważ Sonic był zakuty w kajdany. Badniki szybko spostrzegły, że Sonic oszukał je, dając ten sam numer który czytali wcześniej, ale było już za późno. Jeż podczepił do pleców Groundera swój plakat, co aktywowało broń przypisaną do niebieskiego koloru. Scratch i Grounder zostali trafieni przez harpuny, lasery, oraz zmieceni przez kolczastą kulę. Sonic zabrał im wtedy klucze do celi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Scratch i Grounder próbowali ścigać jeża, ale musieli uważać aby nie aktywować sensorów ochronnych więzienia. Ostatecznie jednak wpadli w jedną z pułapek i Sonic wymknął im się na dobre. Roboty uciekły potem z więzienia, które zawaliło się wskutek przeciążęnia głównego komputera. thumb|Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts jako potwory W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts przygotowywali swoje indywidualne pułapki na Sonica. Gdy jeż się jednak zjawił, obrócił ich własne maszyny przeciw nim. Roboty zdołały potem złapać Tailsa, ale związały się razem z nim. Sonic stworzył później trąbę powietrzną, która rozwiała roboty i zasypała je okolicznymi rybami. Po tym jak wrócili do bazy, Doktor Robotnik zganił ich za niekompetencję, a także przypomniał sobie że nie widział takiego szaleństwa od czasu wygnania Doktora Warpnika do Warp of Confusion. Nieco później Sonic zaatakował bazę, a Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts próbowali go zatrzymać używając pułapek. Gdy jeż je wyłączył, Robotnik postanowił zagadać swojego wroga, podczas gdy roboty miały go zajść od tyłu. Mimo tego Sonic uciekł im i zaczął szukać Tailsa. Robotnik wysłał następnie Scratcha, Groundera i Coconutsa aby szli za jeżem i złapali go, póki jest mniej uważny ze względu na zaginięcie Tailsa. Po chwili jednak roboty wpadły w ślepy zaułek i próbowały się wytłumaczyć Robotnikowi. Wkrótce jednak odkryli Dimensional Tunnel, który zaprowadził ich do Warp of Confusion. Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts oglądali walkę Robotnika i Warpnika na ryby. Później próbowali ruszyć za Soniciem i Tailsem, ale zostali przez nich stratowani. Gdy Robotnik i Warpnik kłócili się o maszynę zmieniającą trafione obiekty w potwory, Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts chcieli wracać do bazy. Jednakże w trakcie ucieczki zostali trafieni przez pociski i zmienili się w wielkie potwory. Postanowili następnie zaatakować Robotnika, aby odegrać się na nim za momenty w których był dla nich niemiły. Jednak zamiast doktora trafili w maszynę Warpnika, trwale ją uszkadzając. Po tym jak Sonic i Tails uciekli z Warp of Confusion i zniszczyli Dimensional Tunnel, Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts oglądali walczących ze sobą Robotnika i Warpnika, podając sobie nawzajem popcorn. thumb|left|Scratch i Grounder przygotowujący Electro-Suction Plate W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Scratch i Grounder otrzymali od Doktora Robotnika Electro-Suction Plate, którym mieli na dobre unieruchomić Sonica. Kiedy jednak umieścili panel na drodze i unieruchomili, ściągnął on przelatujący nad Mobiusem statek kosmiczny należący do księcia Charnocka i Splorga. Scratch i Grounder kazali kosmitom odejść, a gdy ci ich nie posłuchali to zostali złapani. Jednakże Sonic przybył wkrótce potem i złapał Scratcha oraz Groundera w ich własną siatkę, a następnie zrzucił z klifu. Roboty wspięły się potem z powrotem na górę, przy czym Scratcha zaczął irytować odpadający nos Groundera. Roboty zaskoczyły potem Sonica i jego przyjaciół w dżungli. Kiedy jednak włączyli Electro-Suction Plate, okazało się że Grounder trzymał go w drugą stronę. Roboty same zostały przyciągnięte i zleciały z wodospadu. Później wygrzebały się z powrotem na ląd i zabrali Electro-Suction Plate przepływającej obok rybie. Po raz kolejny zjawili się w kanione, gdzie próbowali wykorzystać Electro-Suction Plate na Sonicu. Tym razem jednak przyciągnęli do siebie kamień, który wpadł na nich i doprowadził do zawalenia się ściany kanionu. Scratch znalazł wtedy jednak stożek nawigacyjny do statku kosmicznego, który początkowo pomylił z nosem Groundera. Robot umieścił go na panelu magnetycznym, podczas gdy Grounder wezwał Robotnika. Sonic jednak odciągnął roboty od ich pułapki, wmawiając Grounderowi że kosmici zabiorą jego nos na inną planetę. Scratch i Grounder zaczęli ścigać bohaterów, aż ostatecznie Sonic umieścił nos Groundera na Electro-Suction Plate. Scratch musiał wyłączyć urządzenie, aby Grounder mógł zabrać swój nos, ale Sonic wykorzystał to i zabrał stożek nawigacyjny. Wściekły Scratch zaczął zderzać głowę Groundera, włączając i wyłączając panel, a później niszcząc urządzenie rozbijając je o nos robota. thumb|Scratch i Grounder spotykający mamę Robotnika W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Scratch i Grounder zostali wezwani przez Doktora Robotnika do obrony bazy, ale okazało się że przybyła do niej Momma Robotnik. Roboty przygotowały następnie na polecenie doktora fabrykę robotów, w której przygotował Tree-Killer Robot przeznaczone do zniszczenia drzew w Mobius National Park. Scratch i Grounder nadzorowali prace robotów, jednak Sonic zjawił się i zniszczył dwa z nich. Scratch i Grounder zaczęli wtedy omawiać plan złapania jeża, ale przeszkodził im mechanik, który był w rzeczywistości przebranym Soniciem. Pozwolili mu przeprowadzić insepkcję Tree-Killer Robotów, za którą potem podziękowali. Sonic jednak przeprogramował roboty, tak aby zwróciły się przeciwko Scratchowi i Grounderowi. Ci próbowali potem uciekać, ale zostali złapani w toksynach wypluwanych przez Tree-Killer Robot i musieli się wytłumaczyć Robotnikowi, który przybył osobiście. Później Scratch demolował bezbronne miasto za sterami swojej maszyny, ale przerwało mu ogłoszenie Sonica, przebranego za prezentera telewizyjnego, w którym zaofeorwał nagrodę w postaci nowoczesnego samochodu. Scratch próbował wygrać w teleturnieju, ale nie udało mu się to. Sonic zaproponował mu wtedy nagrodę pocieszenia, za drzwiami numer trzy. Scratch i Grounder otworzyli je, ale zostali wtedy zmyci do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Później czekali na Sonica w Pandemonium Pass. Gdy jeż się zjawił, roboty zrzuciły na niego głaz, który jednak został odbity z powrotem do nich i rozpłaszczył ich. thumb|left|Scratch i Grounder wysłuchujący oferty Coconutsa W odcinku Big Daddy Scratch i Grounder przynieśli Robotnikowi jego Egg-O-Matic, który zniszczył Coconuts w trakcie pościgu za Soniciem. Byli potem świadkami, jak doktor wyrzuca Coconutsa z bazy. Robotnik przedstawił im później swój najnowszy plan, który polegał na wykorzystaniu wielkiej małpy znanej jako Big Daddy, z urządzeniem kontroli umysłu, do wspięcia się na Mount Mobius i wykorzystania szczytu góry jako pozycji z której miały być ostrzeliwane wszystkie miasta na planecie. Robotnik dodał także, że Scratch i Grounder nie będą mu już potrzebni. Po tym jak doktor odszedł, Coconuts zaofeorwał robotom współpracę, aby wrócili w łaski Robotnika. W tym celu postanowili pojmać małego goryla o imieniu Boom-Boom, którego ojcem był Big Daddy, przebierając się za małpę. Mimo że Boom-Boom im zaufał, Sonic zdołał przejrzeć ich przebranie i pokierować Boom-Boomem tak, aby zdemaskował roboty, które zostały zniszczone razem z kostiumem. thumb|Scratch i Grounder jako chór Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Sonic's Song Scratch i Grounder zastawili pułapkę Metal Jaw Sonic Slammer. Gdy czekali na Sonica, włączyli radio i zaczęli tańczyć do piosenki, która była poświęcona niebieskiemu jeżowi. Gdy jednak Sonic się zjawił, pułapka na niego nie zadziałała. Scratch i Grounder zorientowali się, że jej nie włączyli i szybko naprawili ten błąd, po czym zostali złapani we własne sidła. Po powrocie do bazy, Robotnik kazał im wyłączyć radio. Następnie wysłał ich aby zamknęli stację Rebel Radio nadającą piosenkę o Sonicu i porwali Catty Carlisle. Roboty przybyły do siedziby radia, ale gdy mieli porwać Catty, to zjawił się Sonic przebrany za prowadzącego programu "Mobius Tonight". Jeż przekazał im mikrofon i gdy roboty zaczęły się przechwalać, Catty wymknęła się im. Robotnik zadzwonił potem do radia i zganił Scratcha oraz Groundera za ich głupotę. Postanowili następnie wrócić do bazy, ale cicho przemknąć do swoich pokojów aby uniknąć spotkania z Robotnikiem. Doktor znalazł ich jednak i wysłuchał ich wyjaśnień. Przedstawił im następnie Music Destroyera, który miał za zadanie zniszczyć całą muzykę na planecie Mobius. Scratch i Grounder towarzyszyli robotowi w konfiskowaniu instrumentów muzycznych, a także w porwaniu Catty. Gdy piosenkarka nie chciała napisać utworu na cześć Robotnika, Scratch i Grounder odprowadzili ją do więzienia. Później roboty zostały zdegradowane do stopnia chóru, gdy Music Destroyer złapał Sonica oraz Tailsa i zamknął ich w celi na dziedzińcu. Scratch i Grounder siedzieli potem pod celą, gdy Sonic zaproponował im współpracę. Scratch początkowo nie zgodził się, ale doświadczając arogancji Music Destroyera postanowił zmienić zdanie. Roboty sabotowały następnie M.D., wyciągając jego bezpiecznik. Sonic wytłumaczył im następnie, aby wypuścili jego i Tailsa, a następnie ścigali ich aż do pułapki w postaci klatki wokół której rozlany był śliski smar. Gdy Sonic obiecał, że da się złapać, Scratch zadzwonił do Robotnika i zaalarmował go o ucieczce więźniów. Jednak w trakcie pościgu roboty wpadły we własną pułapkę. Gdy wyszły spod klatki, spadł na nich Robotnik który został wyrzucony przez eksplozję Music Destroyera. Roboty ponownie wylądowały klatce, ale wyszły z niej i zaczęły ją podnosić aby wypuścić także Robotnika. Scratchowi jednak wyślizgnęła się lina pokryta smarem, dlatego klatka spadła Robotnikowi na szyję. Doktor zaczął potem gonić Scratcha i Groundera, gdy usłyszał emitowaną z radia piosenkę o Sonicu. thumb|left|Scratch i Grounder przypatrujący się Sonicowi i Tailsowi uwięzonym w stanie nieważkości W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Scratch i Grounder wysłuchiwali nagany od Doktora Robotnika, gdy nagle w bazie zjawił się Wes Weasely, sprzedawca z firmy Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company. Sprzedał on Robotnikowi Darkinator, urządzenie które pokrywało obszar ciemnością, dołączająć gogle pozwalające widzieć normalnie w ciemności. Scratch i Grounder zostali wyposażeni w broń i użyli jej aby przysłonić Sonicowi widok. Nie założyli jednak swoich gogli, przez co jeż przekradł się do nich i związał ich, strasząc następnie Groundera który próbował uciec. W ten sposób jednak pociągnął za sobą Scratcha i zniszczył Darkinator. Scratch i Grounder zostali wyposażeni potem w dwa Freeze Bangery, którymi mieli zamrozić Sonica. Trafili jednak samych siebie, ale Sonic zaczął ich rozmrażać rozpalając wokół nich ogień. Jednakże był on na tyle silny, że stopił bryły lodu razem z robotami. Scratch i Grounder zostali potem odbudowani przez Robotnika, który powierzył im kupiony Gravity Stopper, a także Self-Gravity Boots które miały ich chronić przed działaniem promienia grawitacyjnego. Scratch i Grounder trafili Sonica i Tailsa, unosząc ich w stanie nieważkości, gdzie prędkość jeża nie była skuteczna. Jednakże Sonic i Tails zaczęli odlatywać, co zmusiło Scratcha do ściągnięcia butów grawitacyjnych i ścigania bohaterów w polu promienia. Scratch nie mógł ich jednak dogonić, przez co Grounder wyłączył promień. Roboty zderzyły się ze sobą i znów zostały zniszczone. Po powrocie do bazy Robotnik odbudował je. Wes Weasely zademonstrował następnie swój ostatni gadżet, De-Atomizer, dematerializując i po chwili ponownie materializując Scratcha. Roboty zostały potem wysłany, razem z Weaselym, aby użyły narzędzia na Sonicu. Jednakże Scratch przypadkowo pociągnął za czerwoną dźwignię, co sklonowało Sonica zamiast go zdematerializować. Sklonowane jeże uformowały następnie kulę popcornu z rosnącej w pobliżu kukurydzy, przez którą Scratch i Grounder uciekli do bazy. Robotnik wyładował tam na nich swoją agresję, do czasu aż pojawił się Sid Sharkley, sprzedawca który zaprezentował Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher. Gdy Robotnik został złapany w promieniu grawitacyjnym promienia, Scratch i Grounder ruszyli mu na ratunek, ale sami zostali uniesieni. Następnie promień zdematerializował ich i znów zmaterializował, ale zamrożonych z pomieszanymi częściami ciała. Sid Sharkley ściągnął wtedy swoją maskę i okazało się, że był to Sonic w przebraniu. Charakterystyka Osobowość Scratch lubi czynić zło, aby zadowolić Doktor Robotnik. Podobnie jak Grounder, Scratch jest bardzo niekompetentny i głupi, posiadają niskie IQ. Zwykle ponosi klęskę we wszystkim, co robi. Łatwo jest go również oszukać, szczególnie dla Sonica, który używa do tego różnych przebrań. Pomimo tego Scratch jest uznawany za najmądrzejszego z członków Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squadu, choć nie mówi to wiele. W pewnych momentach Scratch był w stanie przejrzeć przebrania Sonica, ale było już zbyt późno by zabezpieczyć się przed pułapką jeża. Tak jak Grounder, Scratch jest dosyć uparty i posiada krótki temperament. Jest znany ze swojego śmiechu, połączonego z gdakaniem i pianiem koguta. Wygląd Scratch przypomina wysokiego, chudego i humanoidalnego koguta lub kurczaka. Posiada ciemnoszary tułów, białe ręce, szyję i głowę, oraz żółte nogi, dziób, a także czerwony grzebień na głowie i ogon koguta w tym samym kolorze. Jego oczy są czarne. Scratch posiada długie nogi i szyję, składające się z kilku kręgów. Jego dłonie mają również kształt piór. Moce i umiejętności Scratch potrafi dziobać swoich wrogów, choć robi to bardziej jak dzięcioł niż kurczak/kogut. Może także wydłużać swoją szyję, lub też chować ją w torsie aby się chronić. Potrafi także wyciągnąć sznurek ze swojej dłoni i ułożyć go w kształt kobiety, choć używał tego triku tylko raz. Bronią Scratcha jest wyrzutnia jajek, której pociskami może zasypywać swoich oponentów. Według samego siebie posiada także czarny pas. Podobnie jak Grounder, gdy Scratch zostanie zniszczony to może być łatwo odbudowany, aby wrócić do robienia tego co zwykle. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik (stwórca) *Grounder *Coconuts (czasami) *Breezie (początkowo) *Momma Robotnik *Wes Weasely Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Spelunk *Breezie *Rocket the Sloth *Sketch Lampoon *Doktor Warpnik *Książę Charnock *Splorg *Big Daddy *Catty Carlisle *Music Destroyer W innych mediach Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine thumb Scratch pojawia się jako dwunasty i przedostatni przeciwnik w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Jego styl gry jest odpowiednikiem Rulue z Puyo Puyo. Zarówno on, jak i Grounder pojawiają się też w przerywnikach. Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball W grze Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball kilka różnych, identycznych Scratchów pojawia się w finałowym bonusowym poziomie. Kręcą się one wokół wielkiej Egg Capsule, a Sonic musi użyć swoich umiejętności aby zbić każdego Scratcha i zniszczyć kapsułę, aby uwolnić Flicky'ego, Wokcy'ego i Freedom Fighters z serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Scratch wykonuje te same odgłosy gdakania co Cluck i Clucker, a jego źrenice są czerwone, z czarną twardówką, podobnie jak u Metal Sonica. Archie Comics thumb|left|Scratch i Grounder w oryginalnej linii czasowej W najstarszych numerach komiksów Archie, Scratch i Grounder pracowali początkowo dla Doktora Ivo Robotnika. Głośny i arogancki Scratch pełnił funkcję lidera grupy Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Jednakże ograniczona sztuczna inteligencja zespołu doprowadziły do licznych, upokarzających porażek. Po tym jak klasyczne Badniki wyszły z użycia i zaniknęły, Scratch znalazł pracę w Casino Night, gdzie Mammoth Mogul zatrudnił go w charakterze dozorcy. thumb|Scratch po Super Genesis Wave Po Super Genesis Wave, historia Scratcha została przepisana na nowo, zachowując niektóre podobieństwa do starego życia. Tak jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, był liderem Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad pod rządami Doktora Eggmana. Później został zatrudniony przez Breezie, która kiedyś współpracowała z Eggmanem, do pracy w Casino Park. Ciekawostki *W odróżnieniu od Groundera i Coconutsa, Scratch nie posiada swojego bezpośredniego odpowiednika wśród badników z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2, choć przypuszcza się że inspiracją dla niego był Clucker z Wing Fortress Zone. W niektórych odcinkach Scratch przedstawiany jest jako operator działka z bombami. *W pilocie Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog głos Scratcha podkładał Jim Cummings, a nie Phil Hayes, aczkolwiek animacja nie pokrywa się z nagranymi dialogami. *Japońskie imię Scratcha zostało przetłumaczone na Cluck, który pojawia się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog jako robot-kurczak i zwierzątko Doktora Robotnika. *Scratch i Grounder byli pierwszymi w historii serii dwoma asystentami Doktora Robotnika, zwykle niekompetentnymi. W serialu Sonic Underground podobną rolę pełnili Sleet i Dingo, w Sonic X Decoe i Bocoe, a w grach od Sonic Colors - Orbot i Cubot, których przeniesiono także do serii Sonic Boom. *Scratch i Grounder to, podobnie jak Orbot i Cubot, jedyni asystenci Robotnika, którzy pojawili się we wszystkich mediach związanych z serią - animacjach, komiksach i grach. *W różnych odcinkach Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Scratch wydaje się być leworęczny. Kategoria:Badniki (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)